


HibiMikuChris' First Time

by Suryce



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, HibiMikuChris, Non-Penetrative Sex, Polyamory, trans!Hibiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suryce/pseuds/Suryce
Summary: Chris is welcomed into Hibiki's and Miku's couple, and accustoms herself to romantic bonding and physical intimacy with their support.





	HibiMikuChris' First Time

**Author's Note:**

> What are titles??

Considering how bulky Hibiki's body was, Chris was surprised to find out how small she was down there.

The contrast was almost lewder than if Hibiki had been well hung and it made Chris pause, an interruption that left room for her embarrassment to swell up once again. Miku and Hibiki had done everything to make her comfortable, poured every loving effort in making her feel like the integral part of their triad that she was. These two were childhood friends, and had been a couple for a while, so Chris couldn't help but feel like she was intruding in their little ménage. Her embarrassment in the face of of their intimacy made her feel an impostor. It was like a wall had been erected between the two lovebirds and Chris. A wall she was at least partially responsible for erecting.

“Then I'll break it! With my fists!”

Thus was Hibiki's spirited answer after Chris found in herself to voice her hesitations.

“That's not...”

Before she was able to voice her sarcastic response, Chris was interrupted by two large hands grasping hers, not violently, but ever so gently, somehow. Hibiki had clapped Chris' hands with hers and lifted them between the two of them, guiding Chris' stare back to Hibiki's face and her determined smile.

“And then I'll connect with you, with my fists!”

“What are you talking about, you weirdo...”

Miku was the one to translate the energy of Hibiki's fists-themed allegories into a tangible explanation and plan of action: “You know, being together is not a race or a competition. Hibiki and I are used to doing things in a certain way, but I realize now that this doesn't mean it has to stay that way, or that you have to imitate us. Maybe we should start again from scratch, the three of us, and see how we build our new relationship.”

Chris wasn't an attachment to Miku and Hibiki's previous couple. The three of them were a new couple. And so they went on their “first date,” and while calling that wasn't technically true, even when the three of them were concerned, its symbolism wasn't lost on Chris. The three of them went to see an action movie Chris had been looking forward to, before relaxing at a cafe. While not the most romantic of choices, it provided a good topic of conversation and the date went well.

Nonetheless, the new intimacy they started building from that first step couldn't just erase the past, and Chris certainly couldn't ask these two to act distant towards each other. In some ways, it still felt like she was catching up to them. They talked more about these kinds of hurdles, and the best compromise they came up with that was honesty. Hibiki and Miku were still going to be intimate with each other in ways Chris wasn't ready to be with them, but they wouldn't hide, and all three accepted that their small web of relationships wasn't about having everybody conform to one expectation. There were bound to be awkward moments, but Chris would take things at her own pace and the other two encouraged her while doing their best to not pressure her.

And it's not like they weren't parts of Chris that wanted to breach through that wall and try to experience that intimacy, to explore it. But many other parts of her also expressed fear, shame and embarrassment, and demanded time. Her conflicting feelings were not so easily resolved. Every step was like taking a leap of faith. It was a scary thing, but some of these leaps lead to the most fulfilling moments of her life. She would always remember her first kiss with Miku, the softness of her lips, her tender hand on her cheek, the heat she felt on her skin, the encouragements and excited noises from Hibiki in the background. She felt loved and she loved her two girlfriends.

The journey became more pleasant with each of these steps, like puzzles pieces finally falling into place neatly, where they had previously been a mess. It's not so much like Chris was changing as a person, but more like she was discovering who she had been all along underneath the complex layers of her personality and trauma, who she had been waiting to be all along. She didn't change, she discovered. She had thought her limits to be a lot strict than her new, continuous experiences were suggesting, and a part of her was eager to embrace her real limits, and the Chris that existed within those.

“I'm glad I fell in love with you two...”

She immediately got embarrassed after voicing that thought without thinking, but she didn't regret it. Hibiki's and Miku's warm, heartfelt reactions were not unpleasant.

* * *

Finally, Chris had taken up on Hibiki and Miku's open offer to have sex, though Miku had made it clear that the term was too be understood in a loose sense.

“Let's focus on exploring each other's bodies and get comfortable, alright?”

Chris hadn't been entirely sure what she had meant by that, and that didn't totally help with her nervousness, but she took the leap nonetheless and let her two girlfriends lead her to their bedroom. The three of them had been sharing a bed for some time now, though this one had been, to this point, for sleeping... and tight cuddles considering its size was barely enough for three people. A detail that for some reason didn't seem to bother Hibiki and Miku at all.

The apartment had another bedroom, which recently had only been used for when Hibiki and Miku had sex. It hadn't taken long for Chris to be comfortable with cuddling with them once they were done, clothed again, and wanting to bask in afterglow cuddles, so that bedroom was rarely even used for sleeping. A sex room, of sorts. But that night, it wouldn't be used at all. There was no need for a private room when everybody was involved. But in a way, it highlighted this new limit that Chris was going to step over.

She was already getting flustered, unsure on how to proceed exactly. Her hands reached for the buttons of her pajamas, thinking she needed to be assertive and “just do it,” but Miku stopped her.

“Let's take it slow.”

They all sat on the bed with Chris in the middle, close, almost cuddling, holding hands. Miku leaned in for a kiss and Chris welcomed it. Kissing was still a little embarrassing to Chris, even if these two had given her a lot of practice. In a way, it was a good way for her to prepare mentally and get in the mood, so she appreciated it. Miku didn't keep her soft kiss going for too long, as Hibiki predictably asked to be next, and Chris humored her. Where Miku always took it slow with Chris, Hibiki was a little more eager, though Chris knew that she did dial it back a bit from the hunger with which she kissed Miku on occasion. Her tongue was playful, kind of like a puppy Chris had realized after a while.

“Do you want to undress?” Miku asked her softly. “Or we can do it first if you prefer it that way.”

“L-Let's just do it together.” At this point, Chris just wanted to get to it. She wanted to take the jump, with her two lovers.

“Ooh...” Being already in their pajamas, it took no time for everybody to start removing their top, but Hibiki almost interrupted herself as her eyes locked onto Chris' chest, her cheeks redder than the clothing that covered these mounts a moment ago.

“Hibiki, don't stare too much...” Miku tried to reprimand her, but Chris interjected.

“No, it's okay... you can touch too if you want.”

“Really!?”

“Don't make it that big of a deal, you weirdo...”

Hibiki's hand was big and rough-looking from the scars of intense training, and yet, even as she opened it wide to tentatively grasp on Chris' breasts, she made contact slowly and careful, getting the softest of handful.

She made some kind of sound that clearly appreciative, before putting her thoughts into words. “They are so big! And soft...”

The compliments were really embarrassing, but for some reason, they also made Chris happy. She was flustered and she was being touched, but it all made her feel pleasantly warm. Hibiki asked her if she was feeling nice and Chris reassured her with a nod.

“Yeah, don't worry...”

Getting a little courage, Hibiki moved her fingers around a bit, exploring and playing with Chris' nipple, all the while carefully observing her reactions. Chris wanted to call out the dumb smile Hibiki had on her face, but she was too much in the moment herself, until Miku called for her attention.

“Do you want to touch Hibiki too?” She asked Chris, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

While Hibiki and Chris were playing with their tops off, Miku had taken the time to fully undress, and the sight of her jet black pubic hair against her pale skin stole Chris' attention for a few seconds.

“W-What about you though?”

“Don't worry.” Miku smiled while hugging her from behind. “One thing at a time.”

Encouraged by the other two, Chris looked at Hibiki's chest, one of the rare rounder part of the her body that contrasted with the rest. Even if you looked at her rock solid abs, they just seemed to guide your gaze to her breasts, which looked all the cuter. Chris lifted a hand, more hesitantly than her girlfriend, and reached for the side of the closest breast, not really sure of what she was doing, on top of being apprehensive of Hibiki's scar. Would it be a faux pas to touch it, even if by inadvertence?

“Chris, your hand is tickling me!” Said Hibiki with an awkward smile.

That... wasn't the reaction Chris had expected, but it calmed her fears a bit, made her less afraid to get a proper handful of Hibiki's flesh.

“Hibiki loves to be touched... maybe even a little too much.” Said Miku in her girlfriend's ear. Reaching her own hand from under Chris' armpit, she aimed for Hibiki's remaining breasts and play with her nipple a little, but quickly moved down, trailing her fingers across her waist and her muscles. “You don't have to focus on boobs like her, you can touch her all over, if you want to.”

“Then...”

Chris aimed down too, leading her fingers towards Hibiki's belly button, feeling her abs and her tense skin. Her whole body was...

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Miku finished her thought for her, perfectly hitting the mark.

Both their hands went further down, where light brown hair was raising and slipping out from the bottom part of Hibiki's pajama, leading the way to Hibiki's crotch.

“Do you want to help remove her pants?”

“Yeah... sure.”

Hibiki shifted position on the bed with a small giggle, putting her weight on her butt and raising her legs a little to facilitate things. Chris got on her knees too, leaning on Hibiki's thick legs, and slipped her fingers under her pajamas pants to slide them down her legs. It wasn't that sexy of an operation, but Chris enjoyed taking an active part in it, and Hibiki seemed to as well. Once Chris put down the pants on a corner of the bed, she glances at what she had unraveled, a lewd display that Hibiki was happy to present to her, her legs open and inviting.

And there Chris froze upon witnessing, not just a penis for the first time, but also Hibiki's penis. Not that Chris hadn't known she had one, but its size felt almost comically small compared to what she had imagined based on her thick body proportions. And it wasn't just because it was flaccid, her balls too looked kind of cute and smooth. Maybe it was bigger when she was erect? Under Chris' inadvertently intense gaze, it didn't take long for Hibiki to start getting hard.

And as it turned out, its erected size wasn't much bigger.

“It's smaller than I thought...”

It was Hibiki's turn to be embarrassed, laughing awkwardly with an intense blush.

“But it's cute, isn't it?” Miku asked.

“Ah, yeah, I mean, I don't mean it's bad or anything. It's... It _is_ pretty cute, for real.”

“Hehe, thank you, Chris.” Hibiki smiled wide at the sincere compliment.

“Do you want to touch it?” Miku kept guiding Chris along, who was grateful for it.

“Yeah...”

With less hesitation this time, she extended her hand and slowly gripped Hibiki's cute, hard shaft. Despite its size, it was more firm than Chris had expected and she tightened her grip a little bit, testing the sensation, before slowing moving up and down.

“Aah...” Hibiki already let a moan escape her lips.”Ah, Chris, I'm pretty...”

Suddenly, her dick tensed even more, jerking up a litte bit just before shooting a spray of white fluid over Chris' hand.

“... sensitive...”

“Ah!” Taken by surprise, Chris removed her dirtied hand all too late as Hibiki's dick spurted a few more times into the sheet.

“Sorry, Chris,” Miku intervened, “are you all right? I was going to warn you... but I guess you really had an effect on her, it was even quicker than usual.”

“I-I'm fine, but what about you?” Chris directed her question at Hibiki. “I'm sorry...”

“Haha, you didn't do enough anything wrong, Chris...” Hibiki had her awkward smile again and rubbed the back of her head, cheeks flushed with embarrassment over her body betraying her and outing her as a premature ejaculator to her girlfriend.

“Rather...” Hibiki continued, “I'm sorry... for your hand, you know...”

“Oh,” Chris stared at her own hand, still slimy with Hibiki's cum. “It's alright, really. I was more surprised than anything.”

“If that's alright with you...” Miku was already on to her next idea. “We'll clean it up for you, with our tongues, as an apology.”

“Sure...” Chris was pretty sure the apology part was an excuse at this point, but she played along. Plus, shouldn't it be mostly Hibiki's responsibility? Miku probably just wanted in on the fun. “E-Enjoy?”

She hesitantly presented her dirtied hand, and both her girlfriends took it in theirs and leaned in to start licking on her fingers without much hesitation. They lapped at every drop and trace of the semen, making Chris wonder if it was tasty or something. But above all, the sight of her two girlfriends going at it at her fingers like that... it was so extremely lewd. Way more than stroking her girlfriend's dick or undressing her. She was the one getting wet down there now.

And it's not like Hibiki and Miku stopped there. Even after nothing must have been left of Hibiki's cum, they started kissing and worshiping Chris' fingers, and then slowly moved to her palm, her wrist, her arm. Miku softly pushed Chris on her back and whispered to her:

“We're just going to explore your body. Tell us if you want us to stop at any point, okay?”

“Alright...”

“You can take it easy...”

And with that, Miku buried her head into Chris' neck, licking and kissing some more, while Hibiki slipped her fingers under Chris' pajama pants with the clear intent of removing them, though she paused before doing so.

“Take it off.”

Chris gave her permission and Hibiki did as she was told. Soon after, Chris could feel Hibiki caressing her legs as she practically hugged them close to her body. It was hard for Chris to process the heavenly feel of her loving girlfriends spoiling her, exploring every nook and cranny of her body and marking her with their drool. They didn't look down on any part of her. They kissed her armpits, hairy as they were, they complimented the curves of her non-athletic body, even the ones affected by her unhealthy eating habits, and marveled at the cuteness of her thick white pubic hair.

The idea of sex that had made its way into Chris's brain used to have been all about dicks and breasts and penetration, but her two lovers open her body and mind to so much more. Even the image of “defloration” she had heard about virginity felt wrong. The experience she was feeling was much more akin to the blooming of a flower.

At this point, Chris thought that she had received way more than enough, way more than she felt she even deserved, but her two girlfriends weren't quite done. Even though it didn't feel necessary at this point, Hibiki crawled in front of Chris, and lapped like a puppy at her drenched vulva and sensitive clitoris. Chris had felt so good up to that moment already that the cunnilingus was not so much the 'main part' as simply the last final push to drive Chris over the edge and into the blessing of an orgasm like she had never felt before. Shaking, yet gently held. Loud, yet praised. Messy, yet appreciated.

Chris basked in the afterglow for a while, almost stunned, tired but feeling good, while her girlfriends crawled next to her and cuddled her, showering her with yet more kisses. So much. So much more than she deserved surely? She should have at least given back all the attention they gave to her. But Hibiki and Miku reassured her.

“It's your first time, we couldn't help but want to spoil you.”

“There'll be other times. We'll have much more fun again!”

“Thank you... really.”

She feel asleep soon after in the soft warmth of their bodies and love, as tears of happiness streamed from her closed pupils.


End file.
